


War and Death

by Ironman_out_keele



Category: Avengers, The Amazing Spiderman - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Darcy, Darcy and Peter are twins, Darcy speaks danish, Hurt Peter, Peter Speaks Polish, born on the same day, but different mom, i guess?, mama bear darcy, same dad, who is Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker, orphan for ten years, decides to run away from his foster home to go to Darcy's. Broken on her doorstep, both Peter and Darcy will soon realize that at that moment, their life just got flipped upside down, all because a Norse god crashed onto the front lawn at that precise moment. Luckily Darcy knew the guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off series 'Darcy Lewis? Yes.'

A baby boy grew up and died, as if he was a flower within the seasons, nurtured by the warm sun and beaten down by the harsh winds. In the end, being welcomed by the fresh smell of rain covered dirt; rough and damp between his fingers. The sounds of a war surrounding him. The iron taste of blood swimming in his mouth, pooling around his beaten body and streaming out of his nose and many wounds.

A choked scream ripped through the air. He realized that it came from him as he whimpered from the multiple bruises and cuts littering his body.

Sobbing, he crawled over to the street before him, trying to escape the man behind him. He screamed for help as he was yanked up from the ground by his shirt, chocking off his cry and was then socked across the face. The man dropped him, watching as the boy crumpled to the ground, before grabbing his foot to drag him across the lawn, back to the house behind them.

"No!!" He yelled as he dug his fingers into the earth below him, to try to stop the treak back to the horrific house behind him. The house that contained multiple torture and sex devices, created to destroy him. One that'll soon contains his multiple nightmares, his blood and his soon to be broken body and traumatized mind.

His vision slowly darken into nothing, where he felt no pain. That night, was the last night where 15 year old Peter Parker endured his last moments in hell, the cloudless night above him, being his last sight before he passed through the darkness.

                                     :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

This hadn't always happened, he used to be a happy and bright child. He was kind and was never in trouble. He was at the top of his class, still is, as a matter of fact.

He didn't know his original parents, apparently they died when he was a baby, but he did remember love from his aunt and uncle. At least until they died when he was six. He next day, he went to this foster home where he was cared by a man. Sometimes there was another boy, but it was usually him.

A year later, on the anniversary of the death of his aunt and uncle, was when the abuse started. He was smacked across the face for crying that day, leaving a soon to be bruise on his cheek. He was then pick up by the collar of his shirt and was beaten where other people wouldn't notice, leaving painfully huge bruises to cover his torso.

Ever since that day, he would be beaten, sliced and starved (that started when he turned nine) at home, leaving him weak and broken. Once he became a fifth grader, the beatings at school started up and the sexual abuse started up at home.

                                          -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The boy, finally dragged into the home and into a room and tied to a bed, was slapped back into consciousness, before being forced to watch himself be stripped of his clothes and penetrated by the man above him, leaving the boy sobbing and hoping that he will die that night. This was not the first time he hoped and wished for this, and it's probably not the last.

After the course has taken its toll, his limp body was dragged to the kitchen, where he was forced to watch the man before him eat and to be yelled at during the meal. He was then beaten even more, gaining even more bruises and cuts. He also, possibly, gotten a few broken ribs, if the pain around chest were to indicate something.

That night, after being tossed onto the floor. The 15 year old boy waited until the man went to bed and was asleep before he could run.

Around 1am, Peter got up off the floor and went to his 'room'. He only uses it on the weeks the social worker came to visit or the few times his friends came to the house to work on a project. As of now, it only serves to be a storage room for his clothes and items

Walking into the room, he grabbed his backpack and emptied it on the desk. Grabbing some essential clothing, he shoved them in the bag before walking over to the bed.

Crawling underneath the bed, he popped open a loose floorboard to gather the money he saved for college and the camera bag he bought. Getting back up, he shoved the money into a smaller pocket of the bag. Opening a drawer, he popped the false bottom open before reaching in to grab his phone, wallet, a picture book, headphones and a key ring.

Shoving the phone, wallet and keys in his back pocket, he gently placed the book into his backpack before zipping it up and slipping it on.

(He worked after school to gain money, because if this, he bought a cheap Walmart phone, a good camera + bag, cheap headphones and an at&t $25 minutes card to put on his phone.)

Sneaking out of the room, he walked towards the closet door, which was next to the front door. Grabbing his jacket and his skateboard, (which was hidden behind some jackets and boots near the back of the closet) he slipped out of the house into the night air.

Checking the time on his phone, which said it was 1:15 am, he put in his headphones, dropped his phone back into his pocket after turning on his music, he ran.

After running a few blocks from the house, (which was hard, considering the pain tightening around his chest and a bloody nose) he set down his skateboard and kicked off on it.

Pulling out his phone again, only to unlock it, he pulled up his first contact info and pressed the call button.

A few rings later, a groggy voice over the line answered.

"Alright, whoever the fuck this is, it better be good to be woken up at...fuckin' 'ell, 2 in the fuckin' mornin' on a nigh' where I have a fuckin' test tomorrow. Now spill." Peter smiled at the commentary before clearing his throat, which fucking hurt like hell by the way.

"Darcy?" Peter croaked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Darcy?" Peter croaked.

"Holy shi' Peter! What the hell bro? Ti's too early for this, what's up? And you owe me a fucking coffee." Darcy grumbled.

Peter chuckled, which fucking hurt like a son of a gun, as he walked up to a small two story house. It's a cute house, if he says so, with white trim surrounding the cream walls. An oak wooden porch creaked a bit as he walked to the pale blue ("Periwinkle, Petey boy. Get it right." "It's just a light blue Darcy, what's the difference?" "Really? Oh let me-") door and knocked.

Darcy Lewis, a curvy woman with full lips, curly brown hair, big blue eyes (much like his own 'Bambi eyes') and the most protective and the sassiest person he has ever had the chance to know. Which is saying something as MJ, Gwen and Harry are both sassy to him and really protective of him. Understandable after seeing him being beaten up by Flash daily and that one day he came to school with a dark bruise covering half of his face.

"Well I'll make a pot when you open up the door, ya dork. Now get up and cone get me. I don't wanna open the door up..." Peter groaned out, pouting when she mumbles about leaving his ass on the porch until she wakes up at a semi-normal time and planning on yelling at him to next week.

A few minutes later, the door in front of him was yanked open, showing a grumpy Darcy with the craziest bedhead he has ever seen.

Glaring at him, she grabbed his shirt and yanked him inside before closing the door. Dragging him into the kitchen, she shoved him into a chair before turning on the lights and turning around. The view in front of her made her gasp and whined.

"Oh Petey, come 'ere and let momma hug ya and fix ya up." Arms wide open, Peter walked into them, and before he knew it, he was clutching her shirt as he sobbed into her shoulder.

Darcy hummed and sang, rubbing his back gently as she continued to comfort him. At one point, she picked him up as if he was a small child, an arm under his butt and the other around his waist, (she's stronger than she looks and he may be tall and gangly, but he's barely 100lbs soaking wet) and proceed to carry him up the stairs to her room.

Reaching her bedroom, she gently dropped him on her bed and took off his shoes and jacket. The bag he brought was sitting in a corner if her room. Finished with her task, she crawled under the blankets with him cradling each other until they both fell asleep and tears stopped, leaving dried tear tracks in its place.

A couple hours later, both Darcy and Peter were jerked awake as a loud bang ripped through the early morning. Colorful lights were flashing outside of the window and against the insides of the room, swirling and changing colors before they abruptly vanished.

Darcy groaned, mumbling something about space aliens, rainbows, and a mew-mew? as she got up and shuffled to the window. Yanking it open, she growled before leaning half her body out into the chilly air.

"Thor! Not a good time bro! It's still ass-o-clock in the fucking morning!" She yelled. A man, Thor, turned around and imitated a golden retriever before bellowing back.

"LADY DARCY!! HOW DOTH YOU FAIR, LITTLE LIGHTNING SISTER?!"

She chuckled, a smile graced her face.

"Doing alright, big guy! Give me a sec and I'll let you in!" She shouted before climbing back in and slamming it close afterwards.

Turning around, she went to grab Peter to go meet Thor, only she didn't see him.

"Peter Benjamin Parker. You better not be hiding from me. It's too early and I got an alien God waiting in the front yard. So come on Petey boy. Let's not scare lil ol' me here alrigh'?" Darcy groaned out and dropping her head back, allowing her to see the ceiling- or what would be the ceiling if Peter wasn't on it…

"Holy shi'. Ya know what? This give me the perfect excuse to call you 'lille edderkop'. I have always wanted to call you that and now I get the chance!!" Darcy giggled, clapping her hands as Peter stared at her like she was crazy, until he realized where he was at because he squeaked and face planted onto the floor.

"Okay, we're talking about this after I get the golden retriever of a god in here, chill your bill lille edderkop, I'll be right back." She chirped out, before skipping to the front door to meet her lightening brother, leaving Peter staring after her in shock.  
  
"Why mały kotku, why?!" Peter groaned out after banging his head on the floor underneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mały kotku = little kitten in polish  
> Lille edderkop = little spider in Danish

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments good! This may be bad now, but it gets better later, hopefully, sorry if you don't like it cuz it's bad...


End file.
